Financial Aid
by ChibiLaryla
Summary: Las Noches has a bit of a financial problem and Orihime has taken it upon herself to try to remedy it. But first her ideas must be approved by Aizen-sama...


**A/N**: Hahahaaa~ Distraction oneshot is a distraction. Writing this was much more fun than calculus homework (or racking my brain on another aihime fanfic).

**Disclaimer**: Bleach does not belong to me.

* * *

**Financial Aid**

**

* * *

**

"Notion denied." Sousuke Aizen said blankly as he took a sip of his afternoon tea in his conference room.

Orihime Inoue stood beside him, her expression dropped. "B-But I think that it would be a great idea!"

Aizen set his mug down and released a soft sigh. He lifted his gaze to the young woman. "We are not going to produce a shoujo anime, using my espada as fodder."

The orange haired girl bit her lower lip and tucked a portion of her hair behind her ear. She took a moment to recollect her approach. "I'm sorry Aizen-sama, but we are in a desperate need of funds!" Orihime's look became a determined one as she twirled around and reached for the nearby chair. She pulled out a large stack of folders, notebooks, and miscellaneous papers and dropped them in front of the lord. The vibrations from the stack caused the tea in his mug to ripple. "All of our expenditures are going to put us in the red!"

The lord's stare remained upon her. He thoroughly analyzed the false sense of resolve that surprisingly did not crumble from the extensive eye contact. Aizen eventually shifted his gaze onto the large pile in front of him. "I'm sure it is not as bad as you are making it out to be," he stated while pulling out a pair of reading glasses from his jacket.

Orihime crossed her arms at his response and huffed in mild frustration. Aizen lifted the first folder from the stack and leaned back into his large seat. Adjusting his glasses, he opened the folder and flipped through its contents. His facial expressions became firmer as he read everything down to the final punctuation. His body seemed frozen, only his eyes returned to Orihime—his gaze unyielding.

"You see what I mean!" Orihime began. "I've been going through the bankbooks that go back the last few years and noticed the downward spiral. There is no source of income at all and all that we have is just flying out the window!" Orihime started to get rather energetic in her spiel since at this point she was throwing her arms in the air and made all sorts of gestures. "Money doesn't grow on trees here Aizen-sama! In fact, nothing really grows here…" she finished her sentence with a mumble.

Aizen simply stared at Orihime's tirade—taking some amusement from it—before closing the folder and sitting up in his seat. He placed the flimsy thing on top of the stack and turned his attention to the frantic girl beside him. "While I do appreciate you taking it upon yourself to worry about the economy of this place, these types of concerns should not be your own." He was really going to start questioning her priorities. Yes, as of late this girl has since relaxed more, fearing her situation less and less—feeling less like a prisoner and more of a resident in Las Noches.

"But Aizen-sama, I cannot help but worry when I see Szayel-san tinker with new equipment every time I see him. Or Aaroniero-san and Stark-san flaunting what seems like a never ending supply of Egyptian cotton pillows that are stuffed in practically every nook and cranny in this place," Orihime recounted each instance with her fingers. "Not to mention, I can recall Nnoitra-san and Grimmjow-san lugging large boxes full of what may be presumed as pornographic materials. Even Yammi-san has an enormous collection of meat hanging in room. And then I see these espada lazing around all the time! You know, there is a saying that those who don't work, don't eat."

The lord smirked at the young woman as he lounged back into his seat again, resting his chin in his palm. "I'm amused that you are so invested in this Orihime. Since you have seen how the espada are, do you think they would be the least willing to work?"

"That's why I thought of the anime idea! That way, they technically wouldn't have to do anything."

"No. I know how those types of shows are. It would tarnish their morale to see them act the way 'bishounen' characters do. They would be next to useless in battle then."

"But catering to that fanbase is a sure fire way to get some form of income!"

"Denied," at this point Aizen was pretty deadpan—getting bored from her insistence.

"At least an otome game or two!"

"No."

Orihime frowned and huffed again. "Then you leave me no choice." She hopped up onto the table and scooted directly in front of Aizen—moving the pile and mug out of the way. He had to admit that he was a little surprised at this turn of events. He slipped off his glasses and stared directly up into Orihime's big hazel eyes, curious to see where this was going to go. Orihime repositioned herself into a somewhat sexy, taunting position. She leaned in toward Aizen, locking her eyes onto his.

"I happen to know some arrancar here who are very skilled artists. This is our last resort," she then pulled out a few thin books from what seemed out of nowhere. Orihime fanned them out in her hand, making sure Aizen gets a good look at them. "I can guarantee you that these will sell like hotcakes in Soul Society and boost us out of near bankruptcy."

Orihime locked on Aizen's face as his eyes grazed over the covers of the books. Even though Aizen was able to maintain a stoic demeanor, she could tell that was grimacing over what he saw. The covers depicted his male espada in suggestive poses with lustful eyes toward one another. He had to restrain a cringe however when there was even one with Gin Ichimaru and himself in the same scenario.

The young woman smiled almost triumphantly, "I wonder if you still want to uphold your reputation up there."

The lord lifted his dark eyes back up to her, not quite appreciating being on the other end of this scheme. He took in her smile though—pleased that he was rubbing off on her at the very least. The two had a stare down for a whole sixty seconds before Aizen surrendered and sighed softly. "Do what you wish."

Orihime's expression brightened, burning this victory into her memory for all eternity. She laughed before pouncing off the table and straight into Aizen, latching her arms around him. "Oh thank you Aizen-sama!"

This was the bigger surprise for the lord; however, not at all anticipating physical contact—especially this kind. Not wanting to show his shock though, he reciprocated the affection by stroking her hair and patting her back lightly.

Orihime practically leapt off Aizen, maintaining her bright smile, "I won't let you down Aizen-sama! You can depend on me!" She then twirled back around and ran out of the conference room giggling.

After she left the room, Aizen took in what just happen. Did he just give her permission to sell lewd material featuring the members of his inner circle? He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "that girl…" he mumbled.

"Hahaha! That was so cute Aizen-taichou," the laughter of his lieutenant echoed behind him. "The way ya just gave in to her like that! Like giving in to a blushing bride!" How long has he been there exactly?

Aizen ignored Gin, who was going into hysterics at this point, and grinned to himself. If it was to her, he didn't mind losing all too much.

~_end_~


End file.
